Love is History
by Phinabellaguy123
Summary: Phineas and Isabella finally fall for each other. They think their love will last forever. Well, their wrong... An evil scientist built a machine that could ruin the beautiful relationship! What will the gang do to repair the love? (Phineas X Isabella) (slight Ferb X Gretchen)
1. Tunnel of love

Love is History ch 1

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note:HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS to a brand new story! Sorry I've been gone so long... what has it been? Three? Maybe Four Months without making an update. I just completely lost interest in making stories. I still don't feel like it. But, I have to update for all you guys and girls! I like the idea of this story. Maybe it will encourage me to write more often! SHORT SUMMARY:  
Phineas and Isabella finally fell in love. They are planning to never brake apart from each other. But, something blocks the path of their relationship. Doofenshmirtz has made a device that might ruin their relationship! The has gang help them get back together! Sorry for the unoriginal idea of how they fell in love.

Enjoy!

Phineas was enjoying the beautiful sunset as it sets over the horizon. He looked over at the raven-haired girl next to him. She shared a glance back. They joined hands and sat down to admire the sun and its beauty.

"Today, was truly, the best day ever..." Phineas said happily, "What do you think Isabella?" He asked sweetly.

Isabella looked him in the eyes, and said, "Absolutely... it was an amazing day..."

They stared at each other for 5 seconds before leaning in for their second kiss. When they touched, memories from earlier started flowing in.

*EARLIER THAT DAY*  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey! Ferb, do you need anymore screws?" Phineas shouted from the bottom of their contraption. Ferb shook his head and continued his work. He was building a tunnel of love for his sister, Candace. She wanted to go on a romantic date with her boyfriend, Jeremy. Thats when Isabella popped through the open fence gate.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked in her perky tone. Phineas waved and ran over too her.

"Hey Isabella!" He said happily, "Today, were building a tunnel of love for Candace and Jeremy!" He said while looking at the blueprints.

"A tunnel of love?" A ecstatic Isabella asked. She felt her heart pump faster.

"Yep! It will be fun! You wanna ride after Candace and Jeremy are done?" He asked. Isabella felt her heart skip a beat.

"Wait? You mean me and you? Or do you mean me, you, and Ferb?" She asked. She had to ask! For the past several times she tried to hang out with Phineas alone, he had brought Ferb along.

"Nope. Just me and you. Ferb has to go with dad to a convention or something," he stated. Isabella smiled widely.

"Uh... sure! Of course I will ride with you!" She said overjoyed. She slowly skipped to Phineas. He smiled at her for a second a looked at his blueprints once more.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas shouted up to Ferb. Ferb stopped what he was doing and looked down at phineas. "Could you move the T just a little to the right?" Phineas said. Ferb put thumbs up and went to the T in the word Tunnel. Then you could hear someone calling for Ferb.

"Time to go Ferb!" Lawrence yelled from inside the house. Ferb hopped off the roof of the tunnel of love and waved before walking inside. Phineas and Isabella waved back. Ferb soon left. Candace came out to the backyard to see the progress of the tunnel.

"Looks good!" She said. They heard a car horn. Candace smiled.

"Hey Candace!" Jeremy said while walking into the backyard. Candace ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi Jeremy! You ready?" Candace asked. Jeremy nodded and they went to there boat. They got settled and Phineas gave the simple rules.

"1: Keep all hands and feet in the boat."  
"2: Don't rock the boat."  
"3: Please keep your seat belts on at all times." Phineas stated. Then the boat left the port. Isabella grinned at the happy faces of Candace and Jeremy. Some time has passed before Candace and Jeremy had left. Phineas looked at his watch.

"3...2...1" he said then pointed at the tunnel of love exit. Then the couple walked out pf the tunnel of love.

"Thanks guys... that was incredible." Candace said happily. Jeremy waved before heading in the house.

"Ready for a ride?" Phineas asked happily. Isabella smiled widely and nodded. They ran over to a boat and hopped in. Phineas pressed a button on a remote he had and they took off. All of a sudden darkness overtook them. Then, they saw red, pink, and purple colors everywhere. Tons of hearts, roses, and colors!

"Watch this!" Phineas said happily. He pulled out the remote. He pressed a button with an Eiffel Tower on it. Then, suddenly right before their eyes... the whole scene changed. All the bright pink and red colors disappeared. It now looked like they were riding a canal through Paris! Isabella could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"Romantic? Isn't it?" Phineas said proudly. Isabella nodded and felt for Phineas's hand. She grabbed it and hoped Phin won't reject it. She glanced at him. He looked sown at their hands and smiled. He tightened the grip slightly on Isabella's hand. They both blushed.

"Isabella?" Phineas said looking over.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Um... theres something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" She answered again. She felt a little uneasy.

"I didn't really build this ride for Candace and Jeremy all that much. I actually made this for... um... well... us." He said looking away slightly.

"What?" Isabella managed to say. She was majorly surprised by what he had just said.

"Yeah... uh... Isabella. I actually have a... crush on you..." he said. His face turning away blushing. Isabella didn't know what to say.

"You... you... have a crush on me?" Isabella asked trying to keep some of the excitement out of her voice. He nodded still not looking at her.

"Phin? There is something I have to tell you too," she said smiling.

"What?" He said turning toward her.

"Actually... it would be better if I showed you..." she said leaning slightly forward. She leaned until her lips met his. She could feel the shock run through him. After a couple of seconds, he finally kissed back. It was Isabella's greatest moment of her life. When the ride ended, Phin asked her out. If course Isabella said yes.

*BACK TO THE PRESENT* — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

It truly, was an amazing day for both Phineas and Isabella. But... somewhere off in eastern Danville, an evil scientist is working on a certain invention that could possibly ruin the relationship.

Authors note: That took longer to write this than I thought. Oh well! I think this story has potential to be a great story. Please Review! And...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU!


	2. A Song and the Shot

Love is History ch 2

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note:HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! How's it going? Well... here we are with more Love is History! There is a song in this chapter. Its "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons. One of my favorite songs! (Hopefully this link will work: watch?v=rGKfrgqWcv0) It seems like Doofenshmirtz is cooking up some evil plot again... hope y'all ENJOY!

One day passed since Phin and Isabella got together. While Phineas was distracted by Isabella, Perry slipped away unnoticed. He slipped down a chute and landed in his usual red chair. He looked at the screen to see his boss. His hair was dyed blonde for some reason. But Perry didn't seem surprised.

"Hello Agent P." Monogram said in his blunt voice. Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes! How do you like my new hairstyle. I know its different, but some boy yesterday called me grandpa!" He shouted. He definitely was not happy today.

"So I decided to dye my hair blonde to show that I wasn't old!" Monogram yelled again.  
Perry just rolled his eyes. Monogram took out a sheet if paper and began to read from it.

"Okay, Doofenshmirtz hasn't left his apartment in 3 days. We think, he's building some huge evil contraption, or he's a loner who doesn't have a life. It could also be both. Go check it out agent P!" Monogram commanded. As Perry rocketed out if his base he could hear Monogram yell, "Carl! I need more hair dye for my mustache!" Perry just ignored it and kept flying to Doofenshmirtz's Evil Inc.

*BACK AT THE FLYNN-FLETCHER HOUSE*

Phineas and Isabella were sitting under the tree holding hands.

"So, Phineas what are we going to do today?" Isabella asked.

"I was thinking of waiting for Ferb to come home so he can come up with an idea," Phineas answered. Isabella giggled at his idea. Ferb was on his way home from the over-night antique convention. So they waited together. They looked into each others eyes.

Isabella said, "Wanna sing to pass the time?" Phineas perked up a bit.

And I came home Like a stone And I fell heavy into your arms These days of darkness Which we've known Will blow away with this new sun

And I'll kneel down Wait for now And I'll kneel down Know my ground

And I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you

So break my step And relent You forgave and I won't forget Know what we've seen And him with less Now in some way Shake the excess

But I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you

So I'll be bold As well as strong And use my head alongside my heart So tame my flesh And fix my eyes That tethered mind free from the lies

But I'll kneel down Wait for now I'll kneel down Know my ground

Raise my hands Paint my spirit gold And bow my head Keep my heart slow

Cause I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you

As they slowly ended off the last word, they leaned closer. Their lips met in such a passionate way, that they didn't even notice Ferb when he walked through the backyard gate.

*DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED*

Perry was sneaking around a corner when Doofenshmirtz spotted him. He said, "Well... well... well... if it isn't Perry the platypus. Take a seat in the comfy chair. Built it myself!" Perry already knew it was a trap. He sat down and the trap activated. All of a sudden the chair turned into a cage.

"Haha!" Doofenshmirtz yelled out, "Now to tell u my plan... love. I have always despised it ever since early highschool. I dated a girl named Linda Flynn. She broke up with me after the first date! I was done with love for a while. Then my ex-wife, Charlene, came around. And after 19 years of marriage... divorce. Ugh... i hate love!" He walked over to a invention with a tarp around it.

"Behold... the Anti-Loveinator!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as he took the tarp off. It was a tall and cylinder shaped. It had a lazer hooked to the top. Perry rolled his eyes. He was already escaping as Doofenshmirtz was speaking.

"With this machine, I will tear apart the couples from the whole Tri-State Area! They will instantly hate each other!" He laughed manically. Perry escaped his tiny prison and snuck up to behind Doofenshmirtz. He jumped up and punched Doofenshmirtz in the head.

"Ow!" He yelled as he fell onto his machine. The machine tipped over the edge of the building and fired into the suburbs. Perry ran over and saw the beam head straight for his home. He was hoping it didn't hit anyone...

Authors note: Oh gosh! What could happen next! Sorry it took me a long time to update. I've been way to busy. Anyway... please review and...  
GOOD DAY TOO YOU! 


End file.
